flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Souls Revived: Part 6, You got the poison; I got the remedy
When we last saw our heroes, they set off to stop Jack the Stalker, whom Raidra had personal business with. Gtd had removed Jack’s armor and Tristan prepared his sword. Raidra, who had been thrown to the floor, but kept her hold on Jack, jabbed her dart gun into Jack’s side and fired. She then told Tristan and Gtd to do what they had to in order to stop the fearsome killer. Jack jabbed Raidra with a poisonous sting, causing Tristan to yell, “OH, SHI-!” Jack then jabbed Tristan with the poisonous sting as well. “Ha! You can’t survive my poison!” laughed Jack. Raidra fired another dart into Jack. “This should slow him down!” Jack fell down as a result of the weakening darts. Gtd stood on him. Despite being knocked down and restrained, Jack mockingly asked Raidra, “How does it… feel… seeing your friend… poisoned? Is it… your worst nightmare?” “Tristan!” called Raidra. “Can you inject the antidote yourself?” Tristan took out an antidote, but he injected it into Raidra instead. “CHEATER!” shouted Jack in frustration. A surprised and concerned Raidra asked, “Tristan… you’re helping me first? You need help too!” Gtd told Jack, “You’re not going anywhere.” However, Jack slipped away. “Oh, I guess you can…” Raidra gathered her strength and injected Tristan with the antidote. “Thanks,” Tristan told her. Raidra suddenly turned her head to look at something. Tristan looked too and saw Jack rushing toward them. “OH, NO!” Tristan cried out. Jack jumped on Tristan. “All right, that’s it!” shouted Gtd. Raidra grabbed Jack by the neck. “I’m not letting go!” Jack jabbed Raidra, but she maintained her grip. Jack finally fell unconscious. Raidra pushed him off Tristan, then sat on him. “Pin his arms!” Tristan bound Jack’s arms, and then he and Raidra rested while the antidotes continued their healing work. Tristan noted, “Wow, I didn’t know that he was that strong!” “That’s a maniac’s strength, I guess,” offered Raidra. “Or maybe he injected himself with a drug. Are you okay?” “Yes, I’m fine, but we should put him back in prison.” “No,” said Gtd. Raidra looked at him in surprise. “Gtd?” “He’s going to escape again.” “Are you saying…” “Yes, he knows prison. He knows the exits and the locations of-” He was interrupted by Jack waking up. “Oh, dang!” cried Raidra. Jack must have heard part of their conversation as he awoke because he weakly asked, “So… what’s the situation here? Even if you finish me, I’ll haunt your dreams!” He laughed. “You’ll get in Hell,” replied Gtd. Jack stayed quiet. Tristan told him, “Okay, I’ve got a deal.” “Which is?” Jack asked. “If you join our team, I’ll give you salvation and freedom. But if you refuse, you’re dead.” Jack looked at Raidra. “Do you really think SHE would allow that?” She sincerely replied, “I would. I actually would. My mentor taught me to reach out to others and try to help them.” Jack turned back to Tristan. “Why should I trust you when I couldn’t trust my own father?” “Well, your father was corrupted by a cult. We aren’t.” “Yeah,” agreed Gtd. Jack lay in thought for a while. Finally he asked, “What exactly is your purpose? What do you hope to achieve?” “World peace,” replied Gtd. “That’s a lofty goal. I’ll admit that it’s different from what that cult was planning. They only cared about themselves.” “So, will you join us or not?” Tristan asked. There was a pause as Jack thought. Then Jack answered, “Yes. I’m doomed if I don’t, so I’ll follow you and see how you do.” “Okay then,” Tristan responded. “I’m gonna check on you,” announced Gtd. Jack told them, “You’re not taking a chance on me; I’m taking a chance on you. If we do well, fine. If you fail, I’ll just be left alone again.” “Ah, that won’t happen,” declared Tristan. “You won’t regret this, Jack,” Raidra told him, glad at the thought of him reforming. She extended her hand. Jack looked and then accepted her handshake. Gtd teleported everyone to the castle. “That’s a nifty trick you have there, Doll,” Jack told him. “I’m much more than a simple doll,” responded Gtd. “I thought the Tails Doll was supposed to be evil. What are you?” “That's Good Tails Doll. He is an angel,” Tristan informed him. “Seriously!? No wonder you were powerful. Hmph. Maybe if the cult had followed you… things would have been different.” “Yeah, I decided to take that form for the kids,” explained Gtd. “That makes sense.” He then confessed, “But I actually cut that tree when you fought the Slenderman.” “OH, C’MON!” exclaimed Tristan. “Oh, I should have known!” responded Gtd. “Hey, that was before, all right?” replied Jack. “So why admit to it now?” asked Raidra. “Everyone makes mistakes,” Tristan told Jack, “so it’s fine.” Jack seemed a little embarrassed. “I got a message from someone that you were coming after me, so I was trying to set a trap. It was someone calling himself Stan. Does that name mean anything?” The name sent a chill through the room. Gtd told the others, “I know the whole story. He also made a deal with Stan. I know the past and future.” Tristan shook his head. “That was a terrible idea.” “Why, what… wait, what going on here!?” Jack asked in alarm. “Are you telling me he’s a devil or something?!” “Yes,” Gtd replied simply. “Did me look like me?” asked Tristan. He could have asked Gtd privately, but he felt that asking Jack to share what he had seen would help develop a sense of trust. Jack replied, “He… he was wearing a cloak, so it was hard to tell. He was your height, though. He also kind of sounded like you, come to think of it.” “Yes, it was definitely him.” “He told me that I could have freedom and more power, but I had to trap you, and it would cost me half my lifespan! I thought that last part was a joke!” Gtd instructed, “We should get back on track and choose our next creepypasta to kill.” Jack almost cried thinking about how he was tricked. Then he said, “Okay, I’m ready to help you fight!” “Okay, we should get rid of Be-” “DON’T SAY HIS NAME!” shouted Tristan. “Oh, I forgot.” Raidra declared, “I need to rest first. Even with the antidotes, this was an experience! I wasn’t this wiped out when we fought Jeff.” “OK, good idea,” agreed Tristan. Jack asked, “Wait, you fought Jeff?” He laughed. “Good riddance to that jerk!” Raidra smirked. She understood Jack’s glee since some had falsely labelled him a Jeff imitator. She looked at Tristan. “Can you write down the name of this new guy? It sounds like you can’t say it.” “It’s the one that haunted me in real life,” Tristan told her. “Again the quest turns personal for one of us," she replied thoughtfully. "Tristan, it means a lot that you were able to help me do something my mentor failed to do. I’m with you all the way.” Before Tristan could respond, Jack asked, “It’s Ben, isn’t it?” Tristan turned nervously. “I said not to- oh, whatever.” “At least he didn’t give the full name,” noted Raidra. “Hey, Angel Tails!” Jack called to Gtd. “Oh, my gosh, just call me GTD!” the angelic doll replied in irritation. “Sorry. I’m not used to having friends.” He slowly and carefully handed Gtd a bag. “I’m not sure how much good it will do, but here’s my bag of drugs and poisons. Being an angel, you’re probably the only one who can carry it without any risk.” Gtd looked at the bag’s contents. “Uhm…” He used his power to burn the drugs, but kept the poisons. Jack was still getting used to everything that was happening. “You… really are an angel… a real-life angel… it’s hard to believe.” He told the group, “I trust you.” Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 5, the fear that Jack built Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 7, Haunting Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls